


The many times Ronan Lynch thought about kissing Adam Parrish but never did

by nephxlim



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Kissing, M/M, kiss, pynch - Freeform, trc, yet no kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephxlim/pseuds/nephxlim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little collection of my Pynch drabbles, up to the point where an actual kiss is shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are all really short because I have no actual talent in writing proper Pynch fanfic. So I'll pretend I'm incredibly fine with writing drabbles.

"What are you thinking about?" 

Gansey had addressed them all. Nobody turned their heads to look at him. 

Blue thought about kissing him. 

She didn't say anything. 

Adam thought about kissing Blue. 

He didn't say anything. 

Gansey was not planning on answering his own question. 

But still, he thought about kissing Blue, too. 

Noah was not here. 

But if he was, he would probably thinking about what he was thinking about. 

Ronan thought about kissing Adam. 

"I'm thinking about something fucking stupid", he said.


	2. Chapter 2

_All we do is drive, all we do is think about the feelings that we hide._

_The feelings that **I** hide,_ Ronan thought. 

He huffed a laugh and looked at Adam in the passenger seat.

Adam raised an eyebrow at Ronan.

He shook his head and fixed his eyes on the street again. 

It had been rare that Adam and Ronan went to Cabeswater alone. 

Just the two of them. 

It also had been rare that Adam would not insist on driving his own car. 

But Adam was out of money and petrol, so he drove with Ronan. 

_I could stop right here,_ Ronan thought, _and kiss him senseless._

But he didn't. His eyes remained on the street and Halsey kept singing about Ronan's feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used an absolute Bluesey song for this one and I'm not even sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Gansey wasn't home. 

The entire place had felt a little empty without either Gansey or Noah around. 

So Ronan had invited Adam over. 

None of them had said a single word ever since Adam had arrived and dropped himself on Gansey's bed with some books. 

Now it was two in the morning and Ronan worked on the new miniature model of Henrietta, not sure if Gansey would be happy about it, or angry. 

And Adam was asleep, still on Gansey's bed, drooling onto a 1865 book about Welsh kings. 

Ronan got up and walked over. 

He kneeled next to the bed, his arms crossed on the mattress, chin resting on them. 

His face was only a few inches from Adam's. 

He could get closer, wake the boy up with a careful poke on his nose. 

Ronan smiled. 

Bringing his face a little bit closer to Adam's, he lifted one of his arms to start reaching out for him. 

"What are you doing?" 

Ronan didn't have to turn around to know it was Noah. 

His heart jumped, but he didn't flinch. 

Instead, he laughed as Adam opened his eyes a little. 

"Nothing", Ronan said, remaining the same as only a few seconds before, still smiling at Adam.

None of this seemed like the way Ronan usually acted, Adam thought. 

He closed his eyes again, knowing exactly the Lynch boy was still watching.


	4. Chapter 4

"But if you can fix the ley line, are you able to entirely break it again?" Gansey looked at Adam, who almost choked on his tea by surprise. 

"Why would I want to break the line?" His voice was full of shock. 

Ronan laughed. 

Gansey shrugged. "It was a thought". 

"Adam fixes things", Ronan said, thoughtfully, "I think he couldn't break it again."

"But who can?" Adam's eyes pierced into Ronan's. 

"I could", Ronan answered. 

They all went quiet for a bit. 

There was only one thing Ronan could possibly _want_ to fix. 

He would kiss Adam until all his broken pieces would be back together. 

So long, Adam would feel loved. 

Just now he realized Adam and himself were still staring at each other. 

"Stop looking at me like that, Parrish." 

Ronan turned away.


	5. Chapter 5

Blue thought it was a good idea to ask Ronan, and only Ronan, to help her draw a banner for her school sports team. 

He _did_ seem creative. 

But eventually it wasn't a good idea. 

He turned out to be a good help with spreading the banner over the back yard of 300 Fox Way. 

He turned out to be a good help at bringing all the paint down to the back yard, as well. 

But else than that, he had his back leaned against the tree Neeve had been scrying in a few weeks earlier, eyes closed and constantly mumbling strange things. 

Blue wondered what a troubled mind like Ronan was thinking in moments like these. 

Moments in which she was completely covered in paint, crawling over a four metre banner in the back yard of her home, while the Lynch boy didn't seem to be bothered by anything. 

Two hours of silence later, Blue was done. 

Satisfied with her work, she looked at it, then at Ronan. 

"What do you think?" 

She wanted an honest opinion, she expected she could at least get _that_ from Ronan, if not anything else. 

His eyes closed, after a deep breath, he said: "I want to kiss Parrish." 

Blue couldn't do anything but look at Ronan in disbelief. 

Ronan's eyes popped open in shock. 

It seemed he had not realized that he said these words aloud. 

He cleared his throat and got up, staring at Blue's banner. 

Blue, still in disbelief, just couldn't take her wide eyes off of Ronan. 

"It looks good", he said and stormed inside.

A few seconds later, Blue heard the BMW on the gravelled driveway of 300 Fox Way.


	6. Chapter 6

One of the wheels of the shopping cart was still spinning. The supplies Ronan and Adam had gotten were spread over the parking lot.

It was ridiculous, Ronan thought, that all this time he had thought that the only thing connecting him to Adam was Gansey.

Because it wasn't true. 

Even before Adam was the magician, before Ronan knew he was the Greywaren, it had never been just Gansey.

It was the dream of wanting to reach something impossible, to live their lives as they wanted to. No matter how different their dreams and wishes were, they connected them.

Greenmamtle was on Ronan's mind.

But only until he looked at Adam who was staring at him in disbelief.

Sure, Ronan had just pushed him down the parking lot in a shopping cart, which seemed quite unbelievable even to Ronan himself.

 _Oh Parrish,_ he thought, _how desperately I'd like to kiss you right now._

He didn't say it out loud. 

Instead, he focused his mind on Greenmantle.

_Get Adam out of your head, Ronan. Greenmantle, Greenmantle, Greenmantle._

He looked at the sky for a second, then back at Adam, who was still staring at him. 

"So, what about Greenmantle?" Ronan asked, and Adam started talking, not giving Ronan a chance to stop thinking about how badly he wanted to kiss him.


	7. Chapter 7

Black coffee was _disgusting._

But Ronan had always thought that adding milk and sugar would make him seem like a pussy, which he clearly wasn't.

Black, like his soul, shall it be.

On the other hand, Ronan didn't think that adding milk and sugar to their coffee made other guys seem like pussies.

They were at a pit stop in the middle of nowhere - which, in Virginia, basically was everywhere - drinking disgusting coffee from a machine that probably hadn't been cleaned for about five years.

Ronan felt bad because Adam and Blue had to pay 5$ for this shit. 

Blue and Gansey were in the Camaro studying the map while Ronan and Adam had decided to sit on a bench, drinking their coffee in peace.

"I still don't get why we drove that far, honestly", Adam said.

Ronan looked at him and immediately started laughing.

No matter what kind of coffee Adam had gotten, his entire upper lip was covered with cream.

 _If I wasn't such a pussy,_ Ronan thought, I could kiss it off. 

He furrowed his brows as Adam whiped the cream off of his face.

Ronan thought about adding milk and sugar to his coffee, now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short but I hope you guys like it ♡

Now, whenever Ronan saw Blue, he couldn't help but think of that one afternoon in the backyard of 300 Fox Way.

Did she still think about it? 

Did she tell anyone? 

What did she think of him now?

She didn't act any different around him. 

But for some reason Ronan couldn't shake off this weird feeling, a feeling that he wasn't even able to describe.

Blue looked at him and smiled as he sat down next to her.

He just nodded at her.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Blue leaned over.

Even though none of their friends had arrived yet, she was whispering.

"You know Ronan, if you so desperately want to kiss Adam, then maybe you should."

Before Ronan even could reply, Gansey walked in, followed by Adam, whose entire appearence made Ronan's heart race and his stomach twist.

_Maybe I really should,_ he thought to himself, _I definitely should kiss him._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! I'm just extremely lazy! I'm so sorry!

"You could kiss me first." 

Gansey spoke quietly but calm. It took Ronan an average of thirty-two seconds to realize what his best friend just said.

"Blue told you?" 

Ronan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. This was not the time to be angry. 

"No," Gansey replied. "Noah did. But thinking about it, Blue probably told him."

Ronan opened his eyes again. "I fucking hate all of you." 

As he looked at Gansey, he saw him broadly smiling. "One of us you don't hate as much as the others."

"You don't know shit", Ronan replied.

Gansey raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Ronan. You guys have basically been dating for weeks. What is it with all these times at the barns? All these nights at Adam's?"

"How do you even-"

"I'm not stupid, Ronan. It's about time one of you guys makes the next step."

Adam finally arrived. The engine of his crappy car sounded horrible and it didn't exactly smell good. Ronan noticed Blue on the passenger's seat looking somewhat grumpy. 

Maybe Gansey was right. Maybe he would have to be the one to make the next step.

He glared at Gansey. "Just shut the hell up, Dick."

It was only a few hours later when Ronan wondered why Gansey offered to kiss him first.

And yet, he fell asleep with what he thought must've been the taste of Adam 's lips on his.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dis the last one, everybody. I can't believe it took me so long to finish this, please don't punish me. TRK in a few days, woooo!!!

"It's 2am, Parrish. Stop working." 

"Not that you ever cared", Adam mumbled under his breath, walking around the car to open the hood. 

"You should get some sleep, Adam."

Adam looked up to check if it was really Ronan talking. 

Not only had he called Adam by his first name, but also was there so much softness in Ronan's voice that _it couldn't have been Ronan._

But as he looked at Ronan, whose eyebrows were raised like a warning, Adam's heart started pounding. 

Ronan walked over to Adam an carefully removed his hands from the car's hood before closing it. 

Little did Adam know how much it cost Ronan to not look at his lips. 

"Sleep, Parrish. I'm gonna get you home." 

The softness in Ronan's voice was gone. Ronan didn't _ask_ him to sleep. This was an order. 

"I've got my own car."

"I'm gonna get you home." 

Adam sat down on the hood, shaking his head. 

"Why are you always doing th-" 

Adam was interrupted by a pair of full, soft lips on his. 

It took him a few seconds - one, maybe five - to realize that _Ronan was kissing him_.

A sharp breath escaped Adam's mouth as he threw one arm around Ronan's neck and the other around his hips to pull him closer. 

Even when there was no space in between them, Adam kept trying to pull Ronan closer. 

One of Ronan's hands was on the hood for support, the other was around Adam's neck, thumb on Adam's chin. 

When they broke the kiss, Ronan slowly backed away, not taking his eyes off Adam. 

"I'm gonna get you home."

He walked past Adam, recognizing the smile on the boy's face, out of the garage to get into his car and wait for Adam to turn off the lights and close the shop. 

For the first time in ages, Ronan Lynch was happy again.


End file.
